You're my anchor
by tessatomywill
Summary: Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira are in the Hales Vault again, trying to find some answers about Malia's family.


They were down in The Hale vault again. Everyone was yelling at everyone and from the corner where Lydia stood , not far away from the others, she just watched. Malia was yelling at Stiles because Stiles was defending Lydia. They had went down here to find leads to Malias family. Because weeks earlier , they had tried to contact her, thinking she was a banshee. Lydia tried to contact Malias relatives , but they wouldn't respond. Malia was yelling at Stiles because she wanted answers, she wanted Lydia to work faster. She understood Malia. Malia had never experienced what it was like to have a real family. Her closest family has died in a car accident, then she had lived as a coyote for almost all of her life until they had found her and helped her. Then she recently found out that Peter Hale was her dad. That was a lot to take in, but at the same time Malia didn't understand that Lydia couldn't just turn the voices on. The voices contacted her if they wanted to be contacted, not the other way around. That was the thing everybody was yelling about. Stiles was yelling at Malia saying exactly what Lydia was thinking, that she couldn't control it. Kira agreed with Malia that they had to find another way to contact them, Scott argued that Lydia was their best chance. And so it went on.

She sighed and though, _you know what, screw this, I'm going to try to contact them. It's not like the others would notice. _She knew that trying to contact voices that didn't wanted to be contacted was kind of risky, that was exactly the reason why she was glad the others wasn't paying attention to her. Because if Stiles and Scott saw what she was doing they would forbid her. Malia would be total okay with risking it, because she didn't know better, and Kira might have been okay with it too, considering how much it would help not only Malia but also the others on their way to figure out the Hale family. They might know something about the benefactor. And then it would be worth it. She glanced over at the others once again to make sure they weren't paying attention. They weren't. She took out the amulet they had found in the vault that said "Malia" on the back. Apparently Peter had hid it there , hoping Malia would never find it. She grasped the amulet hard in her hands and closed her eyes. She focused on trying to call out to them. All her thoughts were on Malia, helping Malia, Malia Hale. Suddenly she felt a light go through her, at first it wasn't so bad , and they were whispering "_Parrish" "Ask Parrish" "Parrish knows" _Deputy Parrish? Then the pain hit her like a rock. She flew forward until she hit the ground where her friends had been arguing 5 minutes ago. She screamed as pain seized her whole body , the voices in her head were screaming, her breathing increased faster and faster and she felt like she had a panic attack. She could outline two people standing above her screaming her name, male figures. _Scott and Stiles. _She tried to say something , but the words didn't come out. She felt the panic rising as the voice yanked her off the floor , dragging her back to the wall were she had stood before. Now the amulet burned in her hands so she let it go, let it fall to the ground. She was pinned against the wall , breathing so hard it felt like she was going to explode. Then she felt something pressed to her lips, _another pair of lips, Stiles. _Her breath was slowly beginning to come back to normal , she could now feel Stiles' hands in her hair, the world slowly came back to focus and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was him. She closed them again, this time aware that they were kissing. He slowly broke the kiss and backed away , still with his hands in her hair, looking at her. She realised that everyone was staring at them. Not with disgust, not with awkwardness in their eyes. Just pure fascination. Even Malia didn't look angry.

That was the moment she realised that Stiles had snapped her back to reality. He was the one who had made her breathing go slower again. He had helped her come back to reality, he had taken the pain of the voices away.

_- Stiles, you're my anchor._

Stiles just looked at her for a few minutes then sighed and smiled.

_-yeah i guess i am, are you okay?_

She nodded and saw by the eyes of the others that they wanted answers, she looked into Malias' eyes. Not Scott's , not Kira's , Malia's.

_-It's Deputy Parrish, they said that he knows, whatever that means. Deputy Parrish has the answers._

Then she Malia did the most unexpected thing ever, she half ran across the room, and hugged Lydia. Whispering in her ear.

_-Thank you._


End file.
